Expand and combine like terms. $(4t^3-5)^2=$
Solution: We can expand this expression using the "perfect square" pattern (where $P$ and $Q$ can be any monomial): $(P+Q)^2=P^2+2PQ+Q^2$ Since we have a minus sign, let's rewrite the binomial as a sum where the second term is negative, then use the pattern. $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}\left(4t^3-5\right)^2 \\\\ &=\left(4t^3+\left(-5\right)\right)^2 \\\\ &=(4t^3)^2+2(4t^3)(-5)+(-5)^2 \\\\ &=16t^6-40t^3+25 \end{aligned}$